The present inventions relate to a new protective garment that combines the features of a napkin and a bib. While a napkin is well know and commonly used to protect ones lap while eating and also providing a wiping surface for one's mouth, a napkin when used in this manner does not protect one's clothing on the upper torso. Conversely, while a napkin is sometimes tucked into a user's shirt or otherwise used to protect the clothing on the upper torso, when used in this manner it does not protect a user's lap Likewise, a bib is well known as a means to protect the clothing on the upper torso, yet a bib does not protect one's lap, and is not always configured in a way that conveniently facilitates the wiping of one's mouth. Aprons are frequently used by a cook in preparing meals, an apron is not configured to conveniently allow a wearer to wipe one' mouth while eating, nor necessarily designed to be worn by a person eating in the sitting position. Therefore, what is needed is a garment that is designed to be worn by a person eating in the sitting position that provides protection of clothing from drips, dropped food, and spills to the upper torso and also the lap while also providing a conveniently accessible surface on which to wipe one's mouth.